


Between the Melodies

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Coping Mechanisms, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reggie plays piano, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), julie and reggie bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Reggie plays pianoHis mom taught himHe plays when he wants to remeber happy moments with his family. Before the fighting.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie (Julie & The Phantoms) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	Between the Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a screen cap I saw during Bright that I posted on my tumblr. Which is also where I post most of my ideas before I fully develop them
> 
> tumblr: aestheticallyangstyteen

Contrary to popular belief, bass was not Reggie's first instrument, nor was it actually his first choice. The first instrument he learned to play was piano. Before all the fighting, his family bonded through music. His parents where both musically inclined, and when things were norma- happier, the fighting became the new normal, when things were happier they would play music together his mom on piano, his dad singing, himself occasionally joining along. His mom started teaching him to play when he was two. He picked it up easily, and his mom always said he was her favorite student. Playing with her used to be his favorite pass time. Then his dad lost his job, and the arguing started. The piano no longer was a happy place, instead was a target for things when his dad drunkenly needed to release his frustrations. Instead it was something his mom would slap for emphasis when an argument started to get really heated. It didn't stop when his dad found a new job. It got worse when they had to move. His mom said they couldn't take the piano with him, which meant leaving the happy memories behind. However, he got to pick a new instrument, and that's when he fell in love with the bass. Unlike the piano, it wasn't a family thing, all the memories he made were his own and it drowned out the sounds of the screams from the other parts of the house, but that didn't stop him from occasionally stopping at a piano whenever he saw it. In fact, that's how he met Luke. He was wondering around his junior high, and found a room with a beautiful black grand piano in the center of it. He walked closer letting his fingers glide across the top.

"Do you play?" came a voice from behind him. He spun around and saw a boy with mousy brown hair and simple smirk on his face. He contemplating saying yes, but he didn't want the follow up question to ask him to play something. 

"No, but I play bass," he replied trying to avert the attention away from the piano.

"Oh really? Sick, cause my friends and I have a band, and we're actually looking for a bassist." He didn't think the conversation would lead to him joinign a band, but LUke looked so excited he couldn't say no. After that he was officially apart of Sunset Curve, and he played bass more than piano. He never mentioned he played even when they guys talked about wanting to do songs with piano in it. He missed playing, and the happy memories that came with it. 

Which is how he found himself sitting at Julie's piano, his fingers hovering over the keys. There was a song sitting already sitting there, and Reggie just assumed it was something Julie was using for school. He took a deep breath before beginning. The song was a medium tempo, which he felt fit his mood. It took a while for it to take off after not playing a while. He let his eyes close, improving the final part of the song. When he finished, he took a deep breath, and sat there the same way Julie did when they had caught her. He was so into his moment he didn't hear the faint mumbling behind until someone started clapping. He jumped slightly, turning to face the visitor. Standing there were the guys looking like the same way they did when the found Julie. Next to them was Julie, who was the one who started clapping, she had a bright smile on her face and her hands still clasped in front of her chest. Luke was the first to speak.

"You told me you didn't play," he said somewhat accusingly, and Alex elbows him.

"What he meant to say Reg, is that you sounded really good," Julie said after also hitting Luke.

"Thanks, and Luke I just didn't want you to ask me to play something," Reggie said, looking down.

"Well, you could have mentioned in passing dude, or when we weren't near a piano."

"When did you learn how to play," Alex asked.

"My mom taught me. It was our thing," Reggie responds, and the room goes quiet for a while. They all knew what his family life was like, the guys more than Julie, but she still knew bits and pieces.

"Are you classically trained?" Julie spoke up, breaking the awkward tension in the room. He nods.

"Yes, I also play violin, but I didn't like it as much as piano." She nods in response. She moves forward, and sits on the bench next to him. 

"Maybe you could play violin for us sometime. We have some at school," she said.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied. Luke and Alex move towards them, and Reggie didn't realize he was emotional, until Luke pulled him into a hug. Julie got up and let Alex take her place. Alex joined the hug, and Julie left the garage saying she'd be right back. Luke ran his fingers through Reggie's hair, while Alex ruan his thumb across his cheek drying the tears.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate you, and I'm sorry i never mentioned being able to play, I know you guys had some ideas for it," he mumbles, his head still in Alex's shoulder. 

"It's fine Reg, you didn't have to say anything if you weren't comfortable. We forced Bobby to learn piano anyway, but he wasn't that good," Luke replied causing the other two to laugh. When Julie came back in she was holding sheet music. 

"You don't have to play if you're not ready, but this was the song that got me back into music, I know you guys heard it, but maybe it'll help you if you play it," she says placing the song on the piano stand, and the boys turned to face the keys.

"I can't play this Julie, it's from your mom, for you."

"And that is why you should play it. Think of your own mom, and the happy memories." She smiled at him, as he took another look at the sheet of music. Luke and Alex gave him an encouraging nod, and he let his fingers rest on the keys.

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot of Reggie playing piano. I hope you liked it
> 
> -Syd


End file.
